Promise Me
by osbornharrys
Summary: Luna Ludwig was Cato's girlfriend. She made him promise to stay Cato, and not another pawn in the Games. But when he starts to lose his grip on his humanity as his Games draw closer, she will enter the arena to make sure he keeps that promise.
1. Just 'Cause of the Weapons

**_Hi people! So I've always LOVED Cato. The hotness that portrayed him (Alexander Ludwig) inspired me to write this._**

**_So what if Cato had a girlfriend? One of his father's trainees. She was his friend, his lover, than his enemy. The circumstances for the Games were different. What would happen? _**

* * *

><p>The girl who walks onto District Two's training ground has her hair in a rose pin, and the rest of it is loose around her shoulders.<p>

She holds her head high, and walks with purpose.

"Cato!" Shaylin, the training instructor snaps. "You will be working with Luna. She will be going into the Games after yours, or maybe with you, depending on how this works out. You will teach her your skills, and she will teach you hers."

Cato knows that girl. She's one of his best friends.

Luna is one of his father's trainees.

Meaning she will be a tribute. A Career. Possibly an opponent.

He shouldn't know her.

But Argent Blackthorne never followed the rules.

* * *

><p><em>"Cato, we will be having a guest for dinner." Cato's father's voice was gravelly, but had an underlining warmth.<em>

_Seven year old Cato is confused. It's usually his father and himself only. That's the way it's always been._

_"She's one of my trainees, and I think she'll be good for you." Argent's concern is that Cato will become bloodthirsty and ruthless, like all the others._

_Cato's innocent blue eyes widen. "I thought Careers shouldn't be friends! It will only hold you down once you're in the arena!"_

_"She will not be in your games." Argent smirks. "While it is still not allowed, I want you to meet her."_

_A pale white girl dashes into the house, screeching "Argent! Your damned guards took my knives, my bow, my arrow, my javelin, my darts!"_

_Cato starts to grin. He likes this girl. _

* * *

><p>Luna grins. "Cato!"<p>

"Lune!" Cato grins, and twirls her in the air.

"Cato! You aren't supposed to know her! Prove that this will not get in the way of anything." Shaylin's voice is cold.

Cato nods, and aims a punch at Luna, sending her an apologetic glance.

She blinks, a

She ducks, and lashes out with her foot at his leg, which he jumps on.

Luna hisses in pain, then raises her other leg to kick him in the face with a vicious snarl.

With that distraction, she rolls out from under him, and jumps on his back.

He tries to flip her off, but she doesn't let him, but whimpers in pain.

Cato hesitates for a moment.

She pulls on his neck tightly, and he lands on his back, with her pressing a knife against his throat while sitting on his stomach.

Luna gives him a long, shallow cut on the neck.

"I win." Luna smirks, and rolls off him.

He flings a knife while her back is turned, and she dives out of the way, but it gives her a well-sized cut in her leg.

Shaylin sends him a scowl. "Your aim is impeccable, as always. Your timing was to cause her minimal damage. You held back. Don't let me see it again!"

Cato runs after Luna, but she is already gone.

* * *

><p><strong><em>It's the first chapter, I guess. More like a prologue. :) Review!<em>**


	2. Cato and Trees

**_Umm.. Hi._**

**_Yeah, here's the next update. I know that quite a number of people have this on alert, but only one person reviewed. (Hi, thrufirewithoutaburn. Love the username. Thank you! Haha typical brutish Cato!)_**

**_Please REVIEW! :)_**

* * *

><p>Luna puts the sword in the hollow part of the tree.<p>

Now, to get Cato up there...

* * *

><p>Cato sees Luna sitting up in a tree, reading a book.<p>

"Lune!" Cato yells, grinning.

She blinks, then looks down at him. "Oh, hey Cato! C'mon up!"

Cato keeps the grin, but it seems to have wavered a bit. "No, thanks,"

He's deadly afraid of trees. Not the height, just the feeling that the branches could snap any time, and the things that could be hidden in it.

In the Hunger Games, Cato would be wary of trees. All the wild animals that could be hidden in there. The tributes that could kill you from the safe camouflage of the leaves, and you would be none the wiser.

He knows that Luna would be that kind of tribute.

Cato also knows he wouldn't be.

Luna raises an eyebrow. "Get _up _here, before I make you."

Cato shakes his head furiously. "No, really! I'll wait for you here."

She shakes her head in annoyance, then makes her way down.

He sighs in relief, but he knows one day, she'll make him go up a tree. For the Games, for fun, for safety... She'll get him up there, and they both know it.

Luna drops right in front of Cato, her face only two inches from his.

"You're afraid." she whispers hauntingly. "The almighty Cato, _scared_."

He doesn't deny it.

"You've faced mutts, you've fought Shaylin, you've fought Brutus, you've been trained by Argent. Most importantly, you've faced _me_, and you're afraid of a stupid _tree_." She shakes her head. "Sometimes, you amaze me, Cato. Not in a good way."

"Lune, you don't get it." Cato says.

She leans against the tree. "Explain it to me then."

"Well, _sweetheart_," Cato smirks, watching her face contort into an expression of disgust. "Trees could hide a lot of threats."

"You could be one of those threats! If you were more in tune with nature, you would have a higher chance of winning, because most of the time, the Arena is nature-oriented." Luna points out.

"What about Tracker Jackers?" Cato points out. "Jabberjays, Mockingjays, wasps..."

Luna crinkles her nose. "Ew, Cato, just ew."

He gives her a triumphant grin, which fades at her next statement.

"You can use, oh I dunno, your _eyes_, to scout for those before going up."

"The branches could snap, and I could fall." Cato points out.

She laughs. "Cato, is that what you're afraid of?"

He nods. "Seriously, Lune! That would hurt!"

Luna goes silent for a moment.

Then she brings her face closer to his. "Do you trust me, Cato?"

Cato nods slowly, and she takes his hand, ignoring the blush in both their cheeks, and slowly leads him to the tree.

* * *

><p>They sit on a branch, quietly enjoying the scenery.<p>

"This isn't so bad," Cato grins at Luna, and she rolls her eyes.

"I told you that, Cato. But _noooooooo_, _nobody _listens to the teenage girl!"

He laughs. "I would listen."

"To everything?" she's suddenly serious.

Cato nods, knowing the answer to this. "Yeah, Luna. Even if it was a long winded rant on how you plan to torture and kill me, I would listen."

She blinks slowly. "Thanks."

"Why?" he asks her, his arm snaking it's way around her shoulders.

Luna unconsciously leans into Cato, sighing contentedly. "Nothing,"

Then they realize what just happened, and Luna turns bright red, and leaps off the branch, muttering. "I'll see you at training, Cato."

She dashes off in a blur.

Cato grins after her.

Then he realizes something.

He feels all the blood drain from his face.

"LUNA! HOW THE HELL DO I GET DOWN FROM HERE?"

A laugh rings in the area, as she disappears from view.

"LUNA!" Cato yells, gripping the tree. "HELP!"

While he's gripping the tree, his hand slips into a hole, and he feels a hilt.

He grabs it, and pulls it out.

It's a sword, dusty but gleaming, gold but with a leather hilt.

Cato wipes the dust off, and there seems to be a paper in the hilt.

He takes it, and opens it slowly.

* * *

><p><em>Cato, I think I'm in love with you. <em>

_Crazy, right?_

_By the way, you can just jump down, it's just four feet, retard._

_-Luna_

_P.S. No, I'm not kidding. It really is four feet. _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hihihi... So, how was it? Almost the reaping! In the next next chapter... <em>**


	3. Choices

**_Hi guys! Happy Easter! Here's the next update, I did it like a thousand times, but it never came out right... _**

**_marauderlove: Thank you! Here you go, :)_**

**_DJDvampgirlp227: Haha, here it is!_**

**_ShinHaRin: First of all, I'd like to thank you for your insight, it was very long and meaningful. Second, yeah, I planned this thoroughly, so I'm glad you think so. :) Next, I'm not sure what you're trying to say, but I hope I followed her way of writing, but with my one spice. :) Yes! Vicious, caring, and preppy! I love how you put it, and yes, that's what she is. I mean, you see vicious, you see caring, and you see preppy, but never a combination. You're wrong about one thing though. I HAVE NO LIFE=)) Unless you count blogging =)) Okay, byee! :)_**

**_HOLAGURRL: Hi, here's the update!_**

**_Nirvana14: Here's the chapter!_**

**_Thanks for reviewing, and I hope you like this chapter. I'm writing a novel of my own, and if anyone's interested, PM or Review me about it! :)_**

* * *

><p>Cato's staring at the note while sitting with his girlfriend, Allegra.<p>

Sure, he felt the same way, but he has Allegra.

He also has a decision.

"What's that?" Allegra asks him, peering at it.

He stuffs it in his bag. "Nothing, Allie."

Across the school hall, Luna watches him, her black eyes getting colder and colder.

And it's in that moment that Cato knows he's made the wrong choice.

* * *

><p>"Damn!" a shout rings in the hall.<p>

Cato whirls around to see his friend Apollo with his arm slung around Luna, and they're both laughing, and facing the hot list.

"I'm two?" Apollo yells incredulously, fake fainting.

Luna giggles, since he falls on her.

A flare of jealousy.

"Yeah, you are." Luna says shyly.

Another flare of jealousy.

"I'm paired with Allegra?" Apollo yells. "Ew!"

"You think I want to be paired with you?" Allegra sneered. "I already have a hot boyfriend!"

"Cato's paired with me," Luna mumbles.

Then her face contorts into disgust. "Yuck, I'm paired with him."

He knows she's hurt, and acting. So he just smiles at her like he normally would. "Congrats, fellow first placer!"

She scowls at him. "Go stick your knife in your family jewels."

"_Ooh, burn!_" Apollo yells.

Luna gives him a burning look, then she walks out.

Cato sighs, and leans against a tree.

He knows what he needs to do.

* * *

><p>"Luna, we need to talk." Cato yells from behind her.<p>

Luna whirls to face him. "Talk!"

Then she claps a hand over his mouth. "Not here."

* * *

><p>"Look, <em>Blackthorne<em>," Luna says viciously.

Cato sees a glimpse of the killer he hoped she wasn't in her eyes right then.

"This isn't working, I trusted you with that note. I'm regretting it."

"No, you're not." he says gently. "And you know that I feel-"

Luna cuts him off. "Shut up."

Cato goes silent, wishing he would hear her out.

"I've made my decision." she says. "It's either her and a lot of girls, or me for the rest of your life. Choose. _Now._"

His lips move without his consent as he watches her walk away.

And it's a broken whisper as he realizes he's too late.

But she hears it anyway.

Cato hears her footsteps stop.

"You better mean that, Cato. Or else." Luna says snappily.

"Or else what?" Cato asks hesitantly.

"I..." Luna shrugs. "Haven't gotten that far yet. But when I do, and you know me, it won't be pretty."

This time, he knows he's made the right choice.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I hope you liked it. <em>_Reaping isn't gonna be in the next chapter, I changed my mind. But this ^ along with everything else, is VITAL to the plot. It will affect the Games. I'll update soon, check out my other stories! Review! :* _**


End file.
